


love of my life

by Anime_obsessed



Category: Ereri - Fandom, Riren - Fandom, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Abusive Relationship, M/M, abusive levi! x eren, good luck to everyone reading this, idk how this will end, this is not actually how i spell their names its just for the tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-21 18:23:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8255800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anime_obsessed/pseuds/Anime_obsessed
Summary: eren jaeger is happily living life, emjoying it to its fullest thats his motto. hes currently studying music in collage, he has a great group of friends but what seems to be missing is his lover. eren is just happily strolling along the park over looking all the kids playing and the parents worried. he chuckles and closes his eyes slowly but suddenly......





	

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys, im amy nice to meet you. this is my new fan fic and i really hope you emjoy iy. its one of my firsts and ill update it as much as i can. i hope you enjoy

eren jaeger 

he is just a basic late teen collage student who is fairly talented and smart. nothing that special about him but he doesnt really mind. if anythign eren usually likes to blend in and usues that to his ability.

eren sits in his fiddling with his pen around his thumbs at him day light lit desk. he picks up his heavy text book slowly and uses it to cover his face whilst he drags out a long groan. jean, his room mate is out at the moment and it is complete bliss for eren. when the brunettes kind room mate is here he gets the pleasure of being bombarded with insults, having all the responsibilty lifted on to him to basically take care of the other male because he is hopeless and worst of all he gets to listen to the horse faced man fucking with his boyfriend, constantly.

eren could be taking this time to usefully study, clean, make food, actually do things productive but no. eren has been sitting at his desk for at least half an hour looking straight at his textbook trying to concentrate, so far he has read half a page which is actually the most productive thing hes done all day. jean had been staying at marcos house since last night since they wanted ' peace '.

he gave up. eren placed the book harshly down on the table and stood up 

" you know what, i have been working all day. im going to reward myself "eren convined himself that he had been working hard even though he knew himself that all he had done was procrastonate all day. eren slid on one of his many flannel shirts along with some tight black ripped at the knee skinny jeans and black high tops. 

erens sighed happily as he left his little apartment with a spring in his step and a smile on his face. the brunette placed his hands in his back pocket as he softly humed a tume to himself looking around observing people actions as they walked by him unknowingly. thats one thing eren found interesting, observing. it wasnt in a creepy way or anything he just


End file.
